Harry Potter and The Wrong Choice
by Misaki June
Summary: Harry Potter is neglected by his family and left to raise his siblings alone while his twin is spoiled. he's going to show them who is the true boy who lived.
1. Prologue

Harry and Jamie Potter were born on the 31st of July in St. Mungos. Harry the eldest was born not making a sound, he just smiled up at his parents who cooed at him. Harry had deep ebony hair, and killing curse green eyes, while Jamie the younger twin who was a loud crier and spoiled by his parents had red hair like his mother and hazel eyes of his father. When Albus Dumbledore tested their cores he found that Jamie had a powerful magic in him, but when he tested Harry he saw he didn't have a core, and declared him a Squib. If he were to look a little closer he would notice that the reason Harry didn't have a core was because he was literally made of magic. Because of that simple mistake Harry was not equal to his brother.

On Halloween one year later a man crossed into Godric's Hollow silently. His cloak billowed behind him, as he came to the Potters house, wand in hand he blasted open the door unintentionally knocking one James Potter unconscious. Lily Potter screamed at the sight of him and hurried up the stairs. Just as she reached the door to the nursery a stunning spell hit her in the back. The cloaked man marched up the stairs. As he entered the nursery, he saw two children the first was crying loudly, red in the face. The man called Voldemort sneered at the crying child and turned to the second. The killing curse eyes glared up at him unafraid, and intelligent. Unlike Dumbledore, Tom Riddle felt the boys magic, and he lifted his wand and said two words, "Avada kadabra!" the acid greed light flew from his wand and towards Harry Potter, but just as it hit him, it bounced off and hit the man in the chest turning him to ash. The house rumbled from the backlash, The ceiling falling down on the children, marking one Jamie Potter with a 'V' shaped scar on his cheek.

Only minutes later the Order of the Phoenix arrived and Lily and James awoke. They rushed upstairs, Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin rushing bebind. Dumbledore checked Jamie Potter and upon seeing the scar, he announced, "Jamie Potter has defeated Voldemort, " there was a sharp intake of breath, "he must be trained, for when Voldemort returns." And they walked out with the children in tow. If one was to look upon Harry's forehead they would have seen the lightning bolt scar, and the dark magic within. Thus a mistake was made the would change the past, the present, and the future for better or worse, who's to know?


	2. Years Went By

Harry Potter awoke with a yawn from his little space in the attic at six years old. He stretched his tiny arms upwards and called, "Dobby!" with a pop a little house elf appeared and asked "What can Dobby dos for Master Harry sir?!" Harry smiled at the little house elf kindly, "Can you get me some breakfast please?" He asked. Dobby disappeared with pop and seconds later reappeared with a plate of pancakes and eggs. As Dobby left, Harry dug into his breakfast. Once he was done, he grabbed his his clothes, and stepped into the bathroom for a shower. As warm water washed over him, he thought of his life so far. After that Halloween night his parents forgot he existed, and his brother was spoiled rotten. When he turn two, four days later his little sister, Rose had been born. Like him Rose was not treated equally, and so Harry was left with the task of raising her. A year later, Isabella and Elizabeth were born as twins. And finally on his fourth birthday he had a brother who was name Charlie. Harry raised four children while his twin spoiled by his parents. Harry loved his siblings. Rose was sweet and caring and was aiming to work with dragons. Bella, and Liza were both troublemakers who wanted to work in the news. Then there was innocent little Charlie, who loved plants and was also an earth elemental. They were a big happy family, who loved each other deeply. Charlie had taken to calling him Dada, while Rosie called him big bro'v'er and the twins called him daddy. It was perfect until their parents signed a marriage contract for Rose. They all cried for weeks after. Rose was to marry on her sixteenth birthday.

He shut the door water off, and got dressed to begin his day. As he walked down the hall, and to the library, Harry saw his sibling all sitting there waiting for him. It was his birthday today so as per tradition they all had their gifts out while he would read them a story. He came in and their faces seemed to light up at the sight of him.

"Big bro'v'er!!" Rosie squealed.

"Havy birfday daddy!" The twins grinned

"Dada!" Charlie smiled.

"Hi, guys you ready?" Harry asked excitedly. They all gave him their gifts, the twins gave him a magic book of coupons for services from them, while Charlie gave him a beautiful Dandy-lion. Finally Rosie pulled a kitten from behind her back.

"I found him in the gardens!" She smiled shyly.

"Rosie, thank you!" Harry grinned, cradling the kitten. Finally they sat down as Harry read the Muggle Fairy Tale, Cinderella. By the time he finished they were in deep sleep. He stood up and walked around the library. As he searched the books, he found one that wasn't there before. The title stated SOUL MAGIC by Merlin. He pulled it out of its shelf carefully and sat down to read it. Little did he know that that was the day that changed his life.

—time skip—

Harry sighed as he watched the approaching owls carrying his Hogwarts letter. Fortunately they didn't both come to the mail slot. One came to his window and the other to his brothers. As the owl flew off again, he gingerly opened his Hogwarts letter

Dear Mr. H Potter

We are pleased to announce you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later then July 31st.

Sincerely

Deputy headmistress

Minerva McGonnagal

Harry looked his supplies over and rushed to the library. Just as he exited his room, he rung the meeting bell on his door. He reached the library and waited. Soon Rosie, the twin, and Charlie all filed in. Ever since Harry read that back he has been able to see magical cores. Rosie had a deep red core shaped like a maze, while the twins had purple cores that shifted between animals. Charlie had a core of a tree because of his abilities.

"alright kiddies, line up!" Harry announced. The four of the all lined up in a military stance as per there game. "We will be heading to Diagon Alley today, and no one is to separate from the group, understood?!"

"Yes, sir!" they responded. They altogether headed to the fireplace in the library. One by one starting Harry they went through the Floo. Harry came out into the Leaky Cauldron, followed by his siblings. They linked hands and tapped the bricks out back. The wall opened up into a magical alleyway filled with shops and people dressed in robes. Harry pulled them straight throughout the crowds and to gringotts. A slight bow to guards at the front and they headed into the bank and to a free teller.

"Master Goblin I would like to get an inheritance test done," Harry announced in gobbledygook. Every teller turned to him in shock as he spoke. Their teller was the first to come out of it.

"Very well, follow me," he replied as stepped away and walked back. They followed him past hallways and hallways until they reached a door with a plaque that stated 'Griphook Potter Account manager'. They were led inside two meet a rough looking goblin at a wooden desk going through stacks of paperwork.

"Harry Potter for the inheritance test," the teller announced.

"Very well," Griphook responded. They walked to the desk and sat on the available chairs. Griphook handed over a parchment and a knife, and Harry cut his hand, letting it bleed over the parchment. It's contents were shocking.

Name: Harry James Potter

Father: James Charles Potter

Mother: Lily Marie Potter (nee Evans)

Godfather: Severus Snape

Godmother: Alice Longbottom

Heir to:

By Blood

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor

By magic:

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Merlin

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Le Fay

By right of conquest:

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Rosier

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Pettigrew

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Flint

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince

(Etc.)

Potter family Vault: 1000568g 2000s 300000k, 3765 books, 2454 artifacts.

Prince Family Vault: 1456446g 3435s. 5467555k, 673 books, 233 artifacts

Peverell Family Vault: 1286756g 34334s 6253637k, 234 books, 456 artifacts

Gryffindor Family Vault: 1286756g 34334s 6253637k, 3987 books, 200000 artifacts

Ravenclaw Family Vault: 1286756g 34334s 6253637k, 3474663 books, 213 artifacts

Hufflepuff Family Vault: 1286756g 34334s 6253637k, 7378 books, 73728 artifacts

Merlin Family Vault: 17173927193729g 6728262s 7382737k, 172728 books, 6837292 artifacts

Le Fay Family Vault: 162863638276338g 6383638262s 67362k, 738273882 books 737292 artifacts

(Etc.)

Property's:

Potter Manor (Potter)

Godric's Hollow (Potter)

Spinners End (Prince)

Prince Castle (Prince)

Peverell Estate (Peverell

Hogwarts (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin)

Lions Den (Gryffindor)

Gryffindor Manor (Gryffindor)

Ravens Next (Ravenclaw)

Ravenclaw Manor (Ravenclaw)

Snake Cove (Slytherin)

Slytherin Manor (Slytherin)

Badgers Burrow (Hufflepuff)

Hufflepuff Manor (Hufflepuff)

Merlins Fortress (Merlin)

Le Fay Palace (Le Fay)

Emrys Manor (Merlin)

Le Fay Manor (Le Fay)

Malfoy Manor (Malfoy)

Number 12 grimmwald place (Black)

Black Manor (Black)

Gaunt Manor (Gaunt)

Gaunt Shack (Gaunt)

Rosier Manor (Rosier)

Flint Manor (Flint)

Lestrange Manor (Lestrange)

Pettigrew Cottage (Pettigrrew)

Abilities:

Ice Elemental (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Parselmouth

Parselmagic (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Soul Magic

Photographic Memory

Seer (100% blocked by Lily Potter)

Metamorphmagus (100% blocked by James Potter)

Harry's eyes widened, "can I get these blocks removed?" He asked

"That will be 50g each," replied Griphook. After paying, Harry and his sibling were taken into the back room, where all the blocks were removed.

"Can I take up Lordships?" Harry asked.

"You would either have to be 17 or emancipated," he responded

"How do I get emancipated?" Harry questioned.

"You go through the ritual, and if mother magic, claims you as an adult then you are emancipated."

"Can I get that done too?" He asked

"The ritual will be 100g," griphook said. They were led to a ritual chamber where, Harry's blood was dropped in a circle. They waited a few moments before there was a flash of bright light and the blood shaped into a Fox.

"Mother Magic has declared you emancipated," Griphook announced, "here are your rings," he handed over a glass box of more than sixteen rings. He slipped on the rings one by one until a rush of power overwhelmed him with knowledge. After the ritual they were led down to the caverns and they received their money, and a few books from their vaults.


	3. Shopping And Friends

Harry, Rosie, the twins, and Charlie exited Gringotts bank linked in hands. They entered the trunk shop and came to the desk.

"we would like to purchase a trunk, any suggestions?" harry questioned the assistant.

"We have Hogwarts trunks, and house trunks, we have book trunks, and then we have regular trunks," she paused, "of course, we also have world trunks, but they're rather expensive."

"whats a world trunk?" he asked.

"its a trunk with a pocket dimension in it," she smiled

"how much?" he questioned.

"1000g" she replied reluctantly. Harry pulled out 1000 galleons and handed them over. Her eyes widened before she nodded and disappeared for moment before returning with a red oak made trunk qith golden clasps. She handed it over to him, and they left. Next they went to **Flourish and Blotts** bookstore and bought the full flourish and blotts master book with a self updating setting. its was a book with every flourish a blotts boom sold. Very expensive, but worth it. Harry bought two owls, a white snowy one, called hedwig, and a black eagle owl, called Pan. Pan happily attached to his siblings, and hedwig was happy with Harry. Finally, they headed to Ollivanders, for their wands. They entered the shop with a ring of a bell. The door closed out the noise from the hussle, and bussle of the alley. Ollivander came from the back of the shop, and smiled at them.

"Mr. Potter, I've been wondering when you'd show up," he smiled, "wand arm?"

"right" Harry replied. Then the process began. They tried wand after wand, but nothing seemed to work. Then Ollivander went to the back of the shop, and came back with a rusty black book.

"i wonder," he said to himself, then looked up and said, "wands are not the only magical focus, for the very powerful there were staves, bust most rare of all was the Grimoire. The only known wizard who claimed a grimoire, was Merlin himself," he smiled, and held out the book. The moment Harry's hand touched the book he was assaulted with an image of two kittens a black and a white. Then the image disappeared, and he was left holding the book.

"wbat did you see?" asked Ollivander

"a black kitten and a white one." Ollivanders eyes widened.

"a Grimoire is a book filled with spells, that is passed down from user to user. the grimoire isn't quite a magical focus as it is a guide. Every Grimoire has spirit inside them that guides the user through everything. its interesting that what you saw was in fact yin and yang, the spirits of opposition. with this you can do great things as not a wizard, but a mage," Ollivander smiled in awe. Harry took the grimoire, "how much?" he asked.

"oh no, I did not make it, so I cannot sell it, it is yours to have young mage," he chuckled. and with that they exited the dusty shop with Harry's new Grimoire.

As they arrived back home, their parents, and brother left. Harry left to his room and closed the door, sitting down. He opened the beautiful black book and a powerful magic assaulted him, and with a flash of light he was in front of two cats again.

"hello young master, I am Yin," exclaimed the white cat.

"and I am Yang," smiled the black cat.

"the last one to hold us only held yang," said Yin

"let us see who you will hold," grinned Yang. In a flash of light everything went dark. Who knows howhow long Harry was unconscious, but finally from the the darkness was a ball of light. he could hear voices echoing in the darkness

"you are the first who has held me," smiled Yin.

" _and_ me," laughed Yang.

"you are both light and dark," grinned Yin

"good and evil," said Yang

"black and white," whispered Yin

"you are the definition of opposition, and unity," they said as one. white and black swirls clouded his vision and finally his eyes snapped open. He was in his room but it was dark outside, and you could hear Jamie's birthday party downstairs. Harry took in a lung full of air, and sighed. He carefully opened the Grimoire again, and this time he could see words sprawled across the page.

 _hello young master this is our grimoire!_

Harry stood and walked to his desk, grabbed a quill and started to write.

 _hello?_ he wrotethe words were sucked into the pages, and _w_ ords sprawled out one by one once again.

 _master we will teach you how to use your grimoire. to cast a spell, write down its magical 'code' ond the pages and it will sink in and be remembered forever, then to call upon it say/think its category (light, dark) and then say/think spell and then imagine the effect. To summon us call us by name and we will serve you._

Harry pulled out his master book and fame to the table of contents. He tapped the first year hogwarts spell book. As the night past on, he copied spell after spell into his Grimoire. And finally on August 21st he copied every spell in hogwarts years. then for the remaining week he practiced.

Finally, it was September 1st and it was time board the train. he pulled out his trunk and entered the pocket dimension, luggage in hand. the pocket dimension resembled hogwarts a lot with and village and a castle, a forest, and a lake. he entered the castle and dropped his bags on ththe floor to organize later, then climbed out of his trunk. He sealed his trunk with the password, 'Grimoire' and a blood lock, and put his grimoire in his book bag, and was ready to go. he headed to the library to find his siblings cradled around the room.

"Can we come Harry?" Rosie asked. Just as Harry was about to say no, he remembered his trunk.

"you can come if you stay in my world trunk," Harryy grinned. they squealed in delight and soon were inside his world trunk along with Pan. Harry picked his luggage back up and headed to the Floo, ahouting "platform 9 and three quarters!" as he tumbled out of the Floo, he saw the scarlet Hogwarts express train. Their were families saying goodbye to there children all along the platform. Harry ran into the train, and tumbled into an empty compartment. He settled onto a seat a popped open his master book, and began reading a occlumemcy book. After he finished the book the whistle of the train blew, and it started off on the tracks. He could see people shuffling around outside, and so he got into meditation. soon he had his mindscape set up like a library. As he came to he heard a knock on the door. He stood and let in a pale blond boy with sky blue eyes. the boy walked in and sat down cautiously.

"Hello," he smiled and helf out his hand, "Draco Malfoy."

Harry took his hand and smiled, "Harry Potter" Draco's eyes widened but he chose to move on to other things, they talked about potions for a very long time seeing as it was both their favorite subject. The door slammed open and quickly slammed shut again letting in two identical red heads, they grinned at each other and turned around to see they were not alone

"sorry, for busting in, do you mind, if we sit here?" the first one asked

Harry and Draco glanced at each other and said at the same time "go ahead!"

"I'm Forge, this Gred," said the second one.

Harry smiled and pointed to the first one, "you're Fred and he's George."

the twins grinned at each other, "oh, I think I'm going to like this one!" and so they continued the topic of potions, with Fred and George adding all the prank potions into it. an hour later tbey were playing Exploding Snap like best friends when a tentative knock on the door interrupted them. they opened it to reveal a pudgy boy with brown hair and brown eyes, holding a toad. He entered hesitantly, and sat down, once he introduced himself as Neville Longbottom, they got him talking about potions and herbology, he was good to go.


	4. Sorting and Beginnings

the first years entered the great hall nervously, Professor McGonnagal leading the way. As they reached the front she placed a raggedy hat down on the stool. the hat started to sing. once it finished its song, the professor spoke.

"when i call your name you will come up and be sorted." And she began the names until she reached, "Longbottom, Neville." Neville walked up and put the hat and the hall waited, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

A few more names and then "Malfoy, Draco." and then, "SLYTHERIN!"

she continued to read until, "Potter, Harry." and the hall broke into whispers. Harry stepped up to the stool and place the hat on.

 _Welcome Lord of Hogwarts we have been awaiting your arrival._ the hat said.

 _Hello, do you have a name?_ harry asked curiously

the hat laughed, and said, _the founders called me Hyatt_ _well, Hyatt, where do I belong?_ he asked

 _you have traits from all the houses it is your choice_ the hat replied

 _I see no reason to choose a place for me based on my personality_

the hate laughed _then there only one thing I can do_.

it had been five minutes in the great hall before the hat spoke, "KING OF HOGWARTS!!"

Silence reigned over the great hall, until Albus DumbledoreDumbledore stood and spoke, "everyone begin eating we will have this sorted in no time," he smiled. Harry took of the hat and all the professors followed Dumbledore with Harry trailing behind. They reached the headmasters office and entered. all the staff filed in, and Dumbledore turned to the hat, and asked, "what does the king of Hogwarts mean?" the hat smirked, "you forgot Albus Dumbledore i was created by the founders," he replied

"what does that have to do with anything?" asked James Potter, the Flying Instructor roughly.

"let me ask you this , what was hogwarts before it was a school?" the hat smirked.

"nothing," answered Lily Potter, the muggle studies professor.

"WRONG," the hat shouted, making everyone jump, "Hogwarts was Camelot!" he announced. the room fell silent in shock.

"Hyatt, what does being King Entail?" asked Harry.

"the king's job is to unite the house, and protect the students, nothing more nothing less," the hat grinned, "now put me on and I'll take you to the king's quarters." Harry put the hat on and left the offfice. the hat led him down passageway after passageway, until finally they reached a portrait of the four founders. Harry stood in awe looking at them. then the hat spoke, "the password is Arthur, you can change it later." Harry shook from his stupor, spoke the password and entered into a beautiful room. There was a muggle kitchen under a beautiful balcony, and a living room across from that filled with comfy armchairs and leather couches, and a glass coffee table. as walked up the balcony he saw a long hallway filled with doors. the first was a luxurious bedroom with a king sized four poster bed. curtains draped across the bedroom and along the walls. there was a bathroom to the side with a hot tub and a bath tub along with a shower. above on the ceiliny was a crystal chandelier, and a loft up top. the second door was the biggest library Harry had ever seen, stacked with books upon books, and a small corner with an armchair anx a lamp. the third door was a study with a small bookshelf and a desk with a comfy chair next to it. surprisingly on the desk was something that looked like a computer but i seemed to be made of pure magic. the final door was a large room with windows looking out to the lake, and a round table in the center with unique chairs each place in a different spot.

Harry went into the office and the magic computer, and turned it on. it opened to a password lock setup. Harry set his Password to YinYang. The computer opened to a code program. Harry remember his grimoire and wrote down the code for the silencing charm. suddenly everything was completely anx utterly silent. Harry Backtracked and though of what he knew about computer then put in an if, then, solution. it went like this. IF you say silence THEN all noise except coder turns off. Harry tested it out a spoke when he put it in, letting it work. Harry began fiddling around all night until he had a whole security system set up. Finally he fell asleep forva few hours.

He woke at 7:00am and got ready for the day. he packed his book bag and sent food in his trunk for his siblings, and he set his portrait password to Opposition. As he entered the great hall, the room fell silent. Harry Ignored everyone and next to Draco at the Slytherin table and started upba conversation on potions. after a the Weasley twins joined them to the shock of Gryffindor and Slytherin. and then shyly, Neville ended up with them. Finally they got their schedule.

 _Monday and Wednesday_

 _8:00am transfiguration_ (slythrins/gryffindors/KOH)

 _10am Herbology_ (hufflepuffs/ravenclaws/KOH)

 _12pm lunch_

 _2pm charms_ (Gryffindor/Ravenclaws/KOH)

 _Tuesday and Thursday_

 _8:00am potions_ (Gryffindor/Slytherin/KOH)

 _10am DADA_ (hufflepuffs/ravenclaws/KOH)

 _12pm lunch_

 _2pm History of Magic_ (Slytherin/Hufflepuff/KOH)

 _Fridays_

 _8am charms_ (Gryffindor/hufflepuff/KOH)

 _10am herbology_ (Ravenclaw/Slytherin/KOH)

 _12pm lunch_

 _2pm potions_ (Gryffindor/Slythrin/KOH)

Harry walked with Draco trsnsfiguration and ended up ten minutes early. As they sat on their seats and placed their bags on their desks, they noticed a cat sitting on the teachers desk. Harry smiled and said, "hello, Professor!" Draco looked at him questioningly, before the turned into Professor McGonnagal.

"Mr. Potter may I ask how you knew?" she asked

"you're far to stiff, I can see your glasses imprints, and your sitting on the teachers desk."

she graced him with a rare smile as students started filing in. This my friends is the beginning of everything.


	5. Champions

Harry sat in his room as he looked upon his siblings. Rosie was just on her second year of Hogwarts as a Slytherin, while the twins were about to start their first.

"Alright, Liza, Bella, your letters are about to come so we got to look after Charlie, alright?" He smiled.

"Yes, Daddy!" The twins exclaimed.

"Now, are you excited, to get sorted?" He smiled.

"We're gonna be in Gryffindor with uncle Fred and George!" They grinned.

"You bet you are, and what did I say about the houses?" He quizzed

"They are all equally stupid" they smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "you're never gonna let that go are you?"

"Nope," they grinned.

"Alright, now Charlie," he said turning to Charlie, "you're going to be a good little boy, what are the rules?" He questioned.

"Avoid Lily, and James," Charlie began, "write everyday, and remember to meet grandpa Griphook!"

"Good boy!" Harry smiled, as he ruffled Charlie's Black hair, "we'll review again everyday before we leave, but first lets go to the goblins!" He grinned, and picked up Charlie and hung him over his shoulder, "c'mon girls," he said leading them to the library.

They exited the Floo and into The Leaky Cauldron just in time to see Lily and James Potter, and his jerk of twin, 'the-boy-who-lived' Jamie Potter. Harry grabbed his siblings hands and snuck around the crowd of reporters, and towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. The alley was bustling with people as usual, as they headed to gringotts. Harry led them into the white building, and to the freest teller. As they stood in line Harry knelt next to his siblings, "now it's you guy's turn, to ask for griphook, remember to be respectful, and always speak in gobbledygook unless told otherwise," he whispered

"Yes Daddy," they said. Finally, they walked to the teller, and the twins began, "greetings Master Goblin, we'd like to speak to Griphook!" They smiled.

The teller looked up in surprise, and then smiled, "oh course little children, follow me," he said kindly. They were led to the Potter Account Manager office, and led in. Griphook sat at his desk looking over some parchment.

"Grandpa Griphook!" The children shouted hugging the goblin.

"Well hello there, young warriors," the goblin smiled, ruffling their hair.

"Hey Griphook," Harry smiled doing the goblin salute. Griphook saluted back, and asked, "the day has finally come are you ready?"

"Yes, sir," Harry smirked, and began, "I, Harry James Potter, do hereby disown James Charles Potter as Lord of Potter and any relation with house Potter!" And with a flash of light it was done. After that he disowned Jamie Sirius Potter, and Lily Marie Potter. He grinned triumphantly and walked out to enjoy the show.

—James pov—

James Potter was having a good day with his son and wife, until he stepped into Gringotts. He came to the teller

"We'd like to make a withdraw," he announced, importantly.

"Name?" the goblin asked without looking up.

"James Charles Potter."

"I'm sorry to inform you, but you have been officially been disowned by the head of house Potter," he smirked

James paled slightly, "I am the head of house!" He argued

"Not for eight years you're not," the goblin snapped.

"Then, who is the head of house?" James demanded

The goblin pulled out a parchment and straightened his glasses, "HARRY JAMES POTTER SON OF JAMES CHARLES POTTER AND LILY MARIE EVANS POTTER, HAS HEREBY DISOWNED JAMES CHARLES POTTER, JAMIE SIRIUS POTTER, AND LILY MARIE EVANS POTTER FROM HOUSE POTTER!" He announced loudly. James, and Lily paled, at each word, as the entirety of Gringotts turned to look. Lily panicked and asked, "how are we supposed to get money for school then?"

"If you go two tellers over you can sign up for a Gringotts Vault." Stunned silence filled the hall.

—Harry pov—

Harry burst into laughter as he exited the bank, siblings in tow, "did you see his face?!" Harry laughed. As soon as he calmed down, they headed the trunk shop, and entered. They bought two house trunks for the twins, and a bottomless book bag for Rosie for getting O's on her tests. They got uniforms for everyone at madam malkins and then entered Flourish and Blotts. They saw Draco, Fred and George at the potions section, and Neville straight herbology.

"Uncle Fred! Uncle George!" The twins exclaimed. Fred and George turned to see the twin jump on them. Rose calmly walked over to Uncle Draco to talk about politics, while Charlie went to Neville and the Herbology section. Harry chuckled at his sibling antics, and headed for his friends. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco, and sighed, "it's to bad for Lily and James, you know, to be disowned so suddenly and without warning." Fred and George snorted, "yeah, really it's too bad." Draco turned to him, "you didn't?" He asked in awe.

"Oh, I did," chuckled Harry. And thus Harry joined the conversatio on politics. As they exited Flourish and Blotts, and headed to Ollivanders, they happened upon The-boy-who-lived.

"Hey Fred," stage-whispered George.

"Yeah George?" asked Fred.

"Is that a pig in a wig or is it just me?" George wondered.

"Oh my gosh, it's a pig in a wig," whispered Fred excitedly. Harry rolled his eyes at their antics.

"What'd you say!" Accused Jamie.

"Nothing, your majesty," mocked Fred

"Your royal pigishness!" Agreed George.

"I'm the boy who lived, I defeated you know who, I deserve respect" he shouted arrogantly. Harry Ignored him, and pulled his siblings along to Ollivanders. They entered with a chime of bell.

"Ah, Ms. Potter and Ms. Potter I've been wondering when you'd show up," Ollivander smiled, "as twin you get your wands together," he said, "wand arm?"

"Left," they smirked together. And so the process of finding a wand began until Liza got 11 inch dragon horn, and unicorn hair, and Bella got 12 1/2 inch unicorn horn, and dragon heartstring. They finally left and got two barn owls, and we're about to leave when Harry heard a voice, "foolish humans want to kill me, well I'll put up a find," it rasped. Harry neared the voice to find a black snake with white stripes, and beady red eyes,

" _hello whats your name_?" Harry asked. The snake paused and turned.

" _speaker_!" The snake shouted in awe, " _I am the goddess of serpentkind and I am called Yuna_!"

" _hello Yune, would you like to be my familiar_?" Harry asked shyly.

" _It would be an honor, great speaker!_ " Harry held out his hand and the snake but him gently, and a flash of light formed. Harry picked up the snake, paid for it and left.

—time skip—

Harry smiled at Charlie by the train platform, "he good, alright Charlie? If Lily and James try to control you, call Dobby for help," he smiled

"Yes Daddy," replied Charlie sadly.

"Don't be sad, I'll be back for Christmas!" He smiled, and pulled Charlie into a hug. The train whistle blew signaling the departure of the train. Harry kissed Charlie's forehead and hurried onto the train. He waved at Charlie until he disappeared from view. He turned around to see the twins and, Rosie crying behind him. He pulled them into a hug, "Charlie will be okay, don't worry," he assured. Together they entered a compartment with Draco, Fred, George, and Neville.

—time skip—

Harry sat down at the Slytherine table with Rosie and Draco. The first years marched in, and the hat was placed on the stool. It began to sing, and once it finished, the names were being called. After a while it was finally, "Potter, Elizabeth." And then, "GRYFFINDOR!" After she sat at the Gryffindor table the next name was called, "Potter, Isabella." And then, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry burst into applause for his sister's.

After feast Dumbledore stood up, "this year the quidditch cup will be canceled," the whole hall exploded into outrage, "in favor of the Tri-wizard tournament," question the cheers, "for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament is a tournament for school unity between three schools." He finished the announcements and dismissed the students. Harry ran to his room and entered, taking in a breath of his home. He hurried up to the study and logged on to the magiputer. He coded in a line of camera security system for the entirety of the castle and the went to bed.

—time skip—

The fire from the goblet turned orange and Dumbledore announced, "the champion from durmstrang is," he grabbed a slip of paper from the goblet, "Viktor Krum!" The durmstrang student burst into applause for their champion. The fire turned orange again, "the champion for beauxbatons is," he grabbed the next slip of paper, "Fleur Delcour!" the Beauxbatons burst into applause for their champion. "The Hogwarts champion is," He grabbed the slip of paper as it floated down, "Cedric Diggory!" The hufflepuff table was the loudest of them all. "Congratulations to the tri-wizard tournament champions! Now—" the fire turned orange again and a slip of paper came out of it. Dumbledore plucked it from the air, and announced cautiously, "Harry Potter."


End file.
